


Succession Crisis (AKA The day the #1 Hitman met the #1 Dad)

by Unloved_Orphan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overlord Hibari, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Single Dad AU, Single Dad Tsuna, Stay-at-home dad Tsuna, Succession Crisis, Swearing, With 5 kids, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unloved_Orphan/pseuds/Unloved_Orphan
Summary: Single Dad AU:Without an heir, and a unable to have children of his own, Vongola Decimo Federico is facing a succession crisis. Luckily, he learns that hope hasn't been lost. Before his death, Sawada Iemitsu had a child. Trusting the wrong sources of information, Federico makes the decision to send Reborn to tutor the next Vongola Undicesimo. After all, he is reported to be oblivious like his Mother Nana, he wont even notice when they train up one of his children as the next Don. When Reborn arrives in Namimori, he quickly learns that Tsunayoshi is definitely a single father to 5 children. His reported obliviousness, however, couldn't be further from the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent, and for fun. I have always despaired the lack of Single dad AU's involving Tsuna. Especially without being mafia, or being too busy for his children, or being adopted randomly for no other reason than, "Oh look, it's cute and I feel bad for it, lets adopt it. And completely disregard the Vongola succession rules that caused/created an entire arc. Not that I have problems with those, but they seemed to be the only stories I was finding. Plus, babysitters are much easier to find in a fantasy flame mafia family, than reality. :) When your Uncle Ryohei and Takeshi spend more time with you than your adoptive father, who you don't really know, there is going to be a disconnect. XD

~January of 2018, Italy~

 

Five men, one woman, and one baby occupied a luxurious office, waiting for the results of the tests that a man in an expensive suit, wearing a signet ring had commissioned. The other men in the room were also in nice suits, even the two servants. The woman with the baby was tense as she awaited the man in the lab coat to reveal the results.

 

Shamal sighed as he looked down at the test results. He wished for the third time in his life that these results would show up as positive, but they never did. He had seen it coming a mile away, really. The first time was chance, the second a coincidence, the third time is a pattern. These negative test results were definitely a pattern at this point… Now how to break it to them.

 

Shamal schooled his features, and turned to the woman first, “Well, looking at my results, I can definitely confirm that this child has Sky flames, congrats.” The woman’s eyes looked relieved, a shame that his next sentence was going to put a serious damper on her mood. He turned towards her husband, and continued on to be the messenger of bad news.

 

“She definitely got that from her father. You, Vongola Decimo, are not her father, however…”

 

Silence reigned through the room as those words left his mouth, giving Shamal the opportunity to continue on, “I’m sure that Byakuran Gesso will be pleased to have fathered a daughter this time. He already has Twin boys, and lamented that his late wife died before they made a little princess he could spoil.”

 

The woman, who at this point was pale as a sheet with fear in her eyes, held her child tighter to her chest, her whole body trembled as her husband looked down at her, his eyes holding a cold fury. Shamal laughed internally. Really, did she think that her child having Sky flames would make the Don overlook the child obviously not being his. The kid had white hair for crying out loud! Maybe if the child had inherited her own black hair, it might never have been discovered until too late.

 

No amount of excuses from the shamed lady made a difference to the Decimo.

 

“Leave my sight Franchesca, I’ll deal with you later. Nicholas, would you please escort my wife and her daughter to a guest room, she will be having dinner there as well.”

 

As the now crying Franchesca was escorted out, the don let out a resigned sigh. He too, had noticed the pattern at this point. This might have only been his third child that wasn’t actually his, but it was his 5th wife. All but two had been confirmed to have cheated, one died before their child was even born(his first wife), and the last one left after being shamed for not giving him a child for over 5 years. 

 

“What have I been doing wrong Shamal? And I really that shitty of a lover? A husband?” Shamal knew the man must be at his wits end to be asking him about this. He didn’t exactly know what the Decimo was like in bed. But… No, it was just a suspicion, and Federico Vongola would not like the insinuation. Oh well, just this once, if only to prevent having to have to perform another blood test, Shamal would over to look over and treat a male.

 

“I don’t think it’s so much your performance in bed, or even how you’ve treated your wives…” Shamal hesitated, causing Federico’s eyes to sharpen, “But… Rather… Well, your sperm not performing well. Contrary to popular belief, age does weaken and lessen the quality of sperm. And you’re not exactly a young buck anymore Vongola Decimo.”

 

“Please, Shamal. Call me Federico. I get the feeling you’re going to know me far better than polite company after we have this conversation.” Federico flops down onto the couch in his office, motioning for Shamal to sit on the opposite couch, as a servant brings out drinks for them.

 

“Of course, Federico. I understand that it may seem impossible. After all, it was confirmed that you managed to conceive with your first wife, Lady Alexandria. But you were injured in that car crash with her Federico, and furthermore, have been poisoned a few times after that. And that’s not getting into that time when you accidentally ate some food cooked by the Poison Scorpion. There is a chance that you were rendered impotent by any of these. 

 

Furthermore, the political atmosphere, with the Family and Alliance all talking and pressuring your wifes about children that aren’t coming… Well, none of them wanted to end up like your second wife Pansy; no child and rumored barren. After all, you had conceived with Alexandria. With the talk of when you’re going to have an heir, the Undicesimo, it’s getting to the point where Vongola might just fall. Or at least, the Vongola rings are going to be rendered useless.”

 

Shamal finished with a sigh. Federico already knew most of that, and knew the implications, no matter how much he wished Shamal was wrong. Federico made eye contact with Shamal, and asked, knowing that he’d probably be told no…

 

“Would you be willing to perform these tests Sham-” 

 

“Sure.”

 

Federico sputter as he was interrupted, his eyes went wide. Well, he hadn’t been expecting that. Shamal didn’t ever treat men. Ever. Shamal flashed an amused grin at the Vongola Don. Reborn must be rubbing off on him.

 

“Honestly, I feel bad at this point Federico. That and it’s what Alexandria would have wanted me to do…”

 

Understanding filled Federico’s eyes as Shamal trailed off. Alexandria, before her death, had been Shamal’s Sky. They had both avoided each other for a few years after her death, before reuniting and forming a slight bond. It wasn’t a guardian bond, not by any imagination, but it was a Sky offering the Mist doctor somewhere to go home to, should he desire. 

 

“Thank you Shamal.” Federico didn’t have many doctors that he could trust with this information anyways. He didn’t really want it getting out.

 

“No problem. Now come on, to the medical wing, the sooner we get these tests done, the sooner I can go home. I’m an old man you know, almost sixty. I should be retired on a tropical island! Surrounded by beautiful women!”

 

Federico snorted and followed Shamal as he strolled out of the office. Shamal was only three years older than him. 56 wasn’t old, so 59 probably wasn’t either… right? Right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Federico called in his Guardians, the Varia and CEDEF Underbosses, and his external advisor into a meeting. He needed to inform them about the future of the Vongola, the succession issues that were soon the start. He wasn’t looking forward to it. Shamal’s tests had confirmed the suspicions. Federico Vongola, couldn’t have kids. 

 

When everyone had sat down around the large meeting table, Federico situated himself at the head of the table. The room was silent as Federico explained the situation. The child that Franchesca had birthed wasn’t his, and he couldn’t have children, or at least, not anymore. Not since Alexandria. He didn’t need to explain how bad this was, they all knew this was a clusterfuck. There wasn’t going to be a proper succession for the Vongola. The Vongola rings would become obsolete.

 

There was screaming, yelling, and intense arguing going on. Everyone was so busy panicking and getting angry that they didn’t notice how the CEDEF boss went silent in the corner. He looked hesitant, didn’t know if he should say something. Technically, hope may not be lost. In fact, they might very well be saved. He just really didn’t want to say anything, as it was no guarantee.

 

Unfortunately for the 10th, esteemed head of the CEDEF, Federico had noticed his indecision and silence. The room went quiet as Federico spiked his flames, grabbing everyone’s attention.

 

“Basil, is there something you wish to share? You don’t seem to be worried about the rings at all.”

 

Everyone then focused and Basil, the CEDEF head, who sweat dropped, trembling a little in nervousness. 

 

“Ah... well…” Basil began, darting his eyes around, searching for possible exits. Too bad they were all blocked by the Vongola Guardians and Varia boss. “While I can’t promise that the Vongola Family will survive the Succession Crisis; the bloodline, and possibly the rings, will probably be fine. Maybe... “

 

“So there is hope for the Vongola?” Federico’s Sun asked hopefully, not understanding the underlying message Basil was trying to give the group.

 

“No, the trash didn’t say that. He only said the bloodline was fine, he thinks the Vongola will probably fall. Or at the very least lose the power and control of the rings.” Xanxus drawled from his seat. He had the slightest idea where this was going. “Don’t tell me CEDEF trash; you’re his illegitimate son or something. You always did look suspiciously alike…”

 

Federico got an incredulous look on his face as Basil shook his head, “No, no, no. While I’m related to the late Sawada Iemitsu, it’s through his maternal family, not the Vongola bloodline. I’m his nephew through his half-sister.” Basil calmed down as everyone’s suspicious and incredulous looks turned to those of understanding. That explained so much about Basil, and why Iemitsu had made him his apprentice.

 

With talk of Iemitsu, Federico’s intuition and brain started ringing in alarm. Iemitsu’s bloodline, a direct descendant of Primo. Did Basil mean…

 

“Sawada-trash reproduced?!”  _ Yeah that _ , thought Federico.

 

“Ah, yes. Not many alive know or remember that Sawada Iemitsu was married, let alone that he had a son. The Ninth and his Guardians knew. As did Oregano and Tumeric before their retirement and death respectively. Of course, as Iemitsu’s nephew, I have actually met my cousin. He is only a year younger than myself…”

 

Federico couldn’t believe it, all of their problems were solved. If they could just convince Iemitsu’s son to have a child, if he didn’t have one already he was 37 after all, There didn’t need to be a crisis at all. He could play this off to the alliance as giving up on love after this final betrayal. Federico was bringing back the descendants of the esteemed Vongola Primo back into the fami-

 

“There is just one small problem…” Basil broke Federico out of his daydreams, and crashing back into reality. “Tsunayoshi doesn’t really like Family, and is quite bitter about Iemitsu’s lack of involvement in his life when he was young. Which, considering would spend years without visiting Tsunayoshi and his mother, I completely understand. As it is, he barely tolerates me, at least enough to have invited me to his wedding fourteen years ago. However, I do believe an argument with the Ninth at his wedding caused him to stop trying to communicate with me, if only to avoid a conflict of interest…”

 

The men in the room went into a contemplative quiet. Clearly wondering how they could possibly get Tsunayoshi to comply to their needs.

 

“Fuck, were the mafia, we take what we want. He doesn’t really have a choice but to comply. Don’t tell me you can’t find any shitty blackmail on this guy? It’s Iemitsu’s dumbass son, he’s probably undoubtedly stupid. Civilian at that. What’s he going to do?” Xanxus injected his thoughts on the subject. Really, Federico thought logically, he wasn’t wrong. However, something in his gut told him that they would all regret it if they even attempted to do such.

 

Basil’s spine straightened immediately, and he stared down Xanxus, glaring harshly, “Only if you want to killed slowly, and painfully. Tsunayoshi may be technically a civilian, but he is still a Sky. And as a Sky, he still elements I guess as he is a Civilian. He has a full set, plus some. Furthermore, he lives in Namimori.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widened. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a full Sky, so definitely well protected. Especially if he lives in Namimori, Foundation territory. There was no way they would be able to threaten Tsunayoshi without calling down the wrath of Hibari. Xanxus grumbled, but dropped it. His defeat at the hands, or tonfas really, of a seventeen year old Hibari was still a sore subject. Hibari had told the Varia boss that he would never follow a weak Sky like Xanxus, and left him broken. But not dead.

 

Hibari soon after established the Foundation. A private security company that was very successful. He pretty much eradicated the Yakuza families of Japan, and after taking control of Japan, moved on to South Korea and Taiwan. Rumor has it that the Triads were getting nervous, and didn’t think they would win in a fight against the Foundation. Hibari was truly a terrifying man. This didn’t bode well.

 

“And Tsunayoshi? His wife? Their careers?” Federico asks, hesitant.

 

“Tsunayoshi’s wife, a woman named Rose Underhill, but I believe she goes by Sawada Hanami now since she moved from America to live with Tsunayoshi in Japan. They met when Tsunayoshi went to college in America. She is a cloud, probably his cloud, and worked as a translator, was recently hired by Hibari’s legal front. She could speak 17 languages as of her wedding day. As for Tsunayoshi, he said he wrote novels under a pen-name. He was successful enough to make at least seven digits a year.”

 

Federico decided he would look at Iemitsu’s old records of his son.

 

“Thank you Basil. This leaves us at least with an option. I’ll have someone look into it further. At least we now have a shred of hope.”

 

Basil’s face looked like he severely disagreed, but everyone was ignoring him now. Sighing, Basil apologized to Tsunayoshi. He should’ve kept his mouth shut.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vongola Decimo searched for information on Tsunayoshi Sawada, and learns that he has plenty of heirs to choose from. Furthermore, Tsunayoshi welcomes another member into his family, however reluctant he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Comments and Kudos! :) I'm pretty terrible at written descriptions (Sometimes forgetting to add them. I've been working on improving that), and plan on illustrating to compensate. Would it be better to have drawings within the story itself, or in separate links attached to tumblr. Or I could just put images at the end of the story. Let me know what you think.

~January of 2018, Italy~

 

Federico was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when his Storm Guardian, Peter, entered, holding multiple files. If he looked closer, the Decimo would’ve been able to see the dust that was on both Peter and the files he carried.

 

“So those are them?” Federico asked, looking at the far more interesting manilla folders.

 

“Yes sir. This first one is Family tree, confirming Tsunayoshi’s relation. The second is the file on his education and abilities. Finally, the third file is on the man himself, from age 5 to 24.” Peter confirmed, setting down the files in order for his boss to look over.

 

“I also had Luca make an updated file for Tsunayoshi, as well as his wife. That is where it gets interesting. Luca should be here soon with the finished file.” The storm finished, taking a seat when his boss motioned towards a chair.

 

Federico’s eyes widened as he read through the files, suddenly not very shocked about Basil’s mention of Tsunayoshi being quite bitter about his Italian family and Family.

 

* * *

 

CEDEF

Update date - March 30th, 2004

By Iemitsu Sawada (Leonardo Bodini)

 

Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada (Samuel Bodini)

Birthdate: October 14th, 1980

Identifies as: Male (biologically male)

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5’ 10”

Weight: 175 lbs

Lives: Namimori, Japan

Health: Good, glasses due permanent damage from an eye injury.

Flame Type: Sky (Sealed October 18th, 1986. Possibly cracked or removed between 1993-1995.)

Bloodline: Vongola (Primo’s Line)

Father: Iemitsu Sawada (Leonardo Bodini)

Mother: Nana Sawada (nee Tanaka)

Paternal Grandparents: Ietsuna Sawada and Isabella Sawada (nee Bodini)

Maternal Grandparents: Kawa Tanaka and Yu Na Tanaka (Jeong)

Other Family: Sara Bodini (Aunt), Vongola Secondo Line (See family tree), Gabriele Bodini (codename Basil, cousin).

Primary Education: Namimori Elementary School

Secondary: Namimori Middle School, Namimori High School

University: University of Oregon (Eugene, Oregon, USA)

Occupation: Author (Sci-fi and fantasy), part-time editor. Pen Names unknown.

Spouse: Rose Sawada (nee Underhill), goes by Hanami Sawada.

Personality: Naive, oblivious, cowardly, friendly, lazy, overly generous, avoid confrontation, cute.

Grades: …

 

* * *

 

“Sealed? Iemitsu and Dad sealed a sky?!” Federico’s incredulous face only made Peter nod solemnly. “But that can cause so many issues! Mental and physical disabilities, and Sky attraction doesn’t go away with a seal. If Tsunayoshi has even a small bit of Hyper intuition, he probably instinctively knew they were at fault, which would explain the hostility at his wedding…”

 

Federico released a heavy sigh as the implications, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Running his hand over his face, he at least could say that Tsunayoshi was definitely a pushover. Getting an heir out of him would be easy.

 

The Decimo pulled out the photos from the file, and had to admit; Tsunayoshi was an adorable toddler and child. It was the photos of Adult Tsunayoshi that gave him a heart attack though. It was like looking at a half Japanese Vongola Primo. Were Genetics able to do that? With the exception of the eyes and hair color, Tsunayoshi was a clone of Giotto. Would his children be the same? Federico wondered what could’ve been, if Tsunayoshi had been brought into the Family against Iemitsu’s wishes.

 

“Peter, did you look at this?” Federico showed the photos to Peter.

 

“I did sir. I didn’t know genetics could skip over three generations like that.” 

 

“Yeah, glad I wasn’t the only one who thought that. I shouldn’t be possible.”

 

“I’ve been going by the motto, it’s probably flame-bullshit.”

 

Federico laughed, he wouldn’t doubt it. The only other options were cloning and reincarnation, and he’d prefer “flame-bullshit” as it were.

 

After Federico put the photos away, Luca entered vibrating with excitement.

 

“Luca, what do you have for me?” Federico questioned, accepting the newer file from the man.

 

“I managed to find Tsunayoshi Sawada, he was still living in Namimori. It appears his wife died two years ago. However, they did have children before her death. To be more specific, they had five kids.” Luca paused, waiting for Federico to nod for him to continue.

 

“His eldest, an eleven year old boy, is Tokumatsu Sawada.” With this, he placed a photo down on Federico’s desk of a young boy in a school uniform with red hair, large brown eyes, and a face very much like his father’s.

 

“Then there is his second eldest. Another boy, Chomatsu Sawada, age eight.” This time the photo was of a younger boy, with more European features, and freckles; but his hair and coloring was exactly like Tsunayoshi’s.

 

“The third child is a girl. Her name is Tsuruhime Sawada, she is five.” Slightly spiky red hair and seafoam colored eyes, with similar European features to her second eldest brother made he stand out. She had her father’s skin tone, and a few other features, but she obviously looked very much like her mother.

 

“The fourth and Fifth children are twin girls, age four. They are named Kichihime and Chiyohime.” The last photo placed down was of two toddler girls on a picnic blanket, with what appeared to be Nana Sawada watching them play. They pale skin, freckles, and their mother’s seafoam eyes and eye shape. However, they had more of their father’s face shape and brown hair.

 

Federico was amazed, five children was a lot of kids. He couldn’t believe Tsunayoshi managed to convince his wife to have that many, even if they probably only planned for four. Especially with the financial strain that he knew kids could be on the average middle class family. Then again, Basil said Tsunayoshi had been making a lot of money before his marriage, and his wife had also had a job. 

 

Though, he could definitely sympathise with Tsunayoshi on the death of his wife. That man was now the single father to five kids. He must be even busier now. Won’t have much time to spend with all his children either, having to work and keep his family afloat. He probably has to constantly leave his kids to his Mother just to go and get work done and get by.

 

Of course, this really just made it easier to get into the family. All they need to do is use a little manipulation to get a home tutor who could get Tokumatsu into the family. Looking at Tokumatsu’s file, he would need some shaping up to do. He didn’t seem to be very athletically inclined, and his grades weren’t the best.

 

Yes, a home tutor would be easy. All that was needed was to convince Tsunayoshi. Looking over the information once again, Federico had a plan in place. The easiest way to get a home tutor into the Sawada home, would be to go through Nana Sawada. Especially since Tsunayoshi was no doubt too busy to even think about such things. In the Two weeks his spies had been there, Tsunayoshi had only been home on the first day, until he left his children with Nana and went overseas to do some kind of work.

 

Federico dismissed Peter and Luca, and started writing up a mission file. He had heard of the Success of Dino Cavallone and a few other Student’s of Reborn. The man had owed a favor to his father, maybe he would be willing to train the Vongola Undicesimo.

 

Of course, as with most things in Federico’s life, it wasn’t about to go the way he wanted. Little did he know that not only was his information on Sawada Tsunayoshi woefully incomplete and incorrect, but so were his assumptions. Maybe, if Luca had a little longer to collect information, the Vongola would’ve tried a different tactic. But, as it was, they were much too late.

 

* * *

 

~January 30th, 2018. Namimori, Japan~

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi (call me Tsuna) opened his front door quietly, trying to be as sneaky as possible. He set down his suitcase and took off his shoes, careful to make sure the gift in his arms didn’t fall. It was his youngest daughters’ birthday, and though he had already purchased their presents beforehand, when he had seen it for sale while he was in America on his yearly Business trip, he knew they would love it. Technically, it was a gift for all of his children, not just the twins.

 

Hiding the gift behind his back, he went out to the backyard, where he knew the birthday party was still going on. He saw all his friends, children, and mother all sitting around the yard playing and eating cake. At the sight of him, his children came running towards him happily.

 

“Daddy!”  “Tou-chan!” He didn’t need to brace himself had the twins ran and clung to his legs. His older children stood behind them, knowing better than to tackle him. 

 

“Hey little skies. Did you have a good birthday? I have one last present for you. In fact, it’s for all of you.” His children’s eyes widened, peering around behind him where he was holding a box with a huge orange box on top of it.

 

Tsuna placed the box down in front of his children, and they all circles around it, looking at the box curiously. His youngest daughter, Chiyohime, went straight for the bow. Pulling it off, which caused the lid to move. Chiyohime moved to take the lid off, when it popped off all by itself, revealing the contents of box his children.

 

“It’s a PUPPY!” Tsuruhime squealed as Tokumatsu lifted the small dog out of the box and into his lap. His siblings and the other kids at the party immediately crowded around him.

 

While the children were distracted with the dog, Tsuna walked over to his friends. They were making faces at him; some amused, exasperated, and a few even excitedly looking towards the dog like they wanted to join the kids petting and playing with it.

 

“A dog? Really Tsuna? I thought you were a cat person? Didn’t you tell your kids that you wouldn’t get them a dog because they always shed so much.” Hana questioned him, looking like she was trying to stop herself from laughing at him.

 

“Well, just because Chomatsu and I are cat people, doesn’t mean the rest of my kids are. Furthermore, that dog is hypoallergenic, so it doesn’t shed. His papers say he is a crossbreed between a Bernese mountain dog and a poodle. They call it a “Bernedoodle,” or something like that. I never told my kids that we couldn’t get a dog, that was them just over-exaggerating. I told them I didn’t want to get a dog because they tend to shed and make a huge mess. They were also quite a bit younger, and nowhere near ready for the responsibility. The twins weren’t even walking and talking yet when they asked.”    
Tsuna explained, but they could sense the exasperation in his voice. Clearly, Chomatsu had finally joined his siblings in the “I want a pet” phase as well if he was finally caving.

 

“Hahaha, Tsuna you should adopt me, I want to be as spoiled as your children too.”

 

“Takeshi, you are older than Tsuna!” A red haired man protested.

 

“Please stop crushing my hopes and dreams Shoichi. They don’t allow dogs in my apartment building.” Takeshi complained, his pouting making him look ridiculous in the eyes of his friends.

 

“I’m not adopting you Takeshi, I just got a new baby, no need to add a human child to the list.” Tsuna retorted, causing Takeshi's shoulders to slump, then take an fake offended stance.

 

“Tsuna! Rude! I’m not a child… I’m mentally a teenager at least!”

 

“Even worse, he never escaped the puberty phase.” Hana dryly cut in, making Tsuna and Shoichi laugh.

 

“Too right.”

 

“You guys are so mean!” The pout got bigger on Takeshi's face. Tsuna hadn't known his friend could contort his face like that.

 

“Takeshi, you’re my friend, and I care for you dearly. Just not enough to adopt you.” And that was the end of it.

 

“Aww… Tsuna… Fine, be that way.” Takeshi spun away from them dramatically, and strode over to the children and puppy, at least they wouldn't make fun of him. 

 

Needless to say, Tsuna was glad to be home. Now he just needed to get out the dog's stuff, and begin the naming process. He just knew there was going to be many arguments and tears over the puppy, and couldn't wait until it was over and done.


End file.
